Hair
by Big Bad Sheep
Summary: "Anna told me to tell you to start on breakfast. I suggest you get on it before she flips her lid, Yoh. You're already late, after all." And like a ghost, Hao was gone from the room.


A/N: Written for a friend who suggested I use Hao's hair as a turn on. I'm cool with doing prompts, if any of you are ever curious and like my writing enough.

* * *

Hao's hair was not just long. It was a whole slew of things. Soft, silky, radiant.

Yoh couldn't help but wonder if his brother ever took part in one of those shampoo commercials he always saw on T.V. It'd make sense, after all. His hair was perfect for the part, and whenever Yoh came within five feet of his older brothers' hair, he was always overcome with the sense to grab it. Not pull, mind you, just grab it and run his fingers through it.

Yoh tacked another adjective onto his brothers' hair.

A complete and utter turn on.

Though he wasn't particularly sure if that _was _an adjective, he just knew it fit pretty damn well. He never was particularly good at school, after all.

Speaking of his brothers hair being a turn on, there said brother was, leaning up against the frame of his door, wet hair clinging against an equally wet frame, and a towel pretty much the only barrier between Yoh's eyes and Hao's form.

There was no way Hao didn't know what was going on, and he merely raised an eyebrow. Probably at his own thoughts, he mused to himself. It wasn't fair. All he really wanted to do was to run his fingers through Hao's hair. Would be even better if said brother was going down on him as he di—

Oops.

"Really now, Yoh, don't you know that kind of thinking is dangerous?" Like a panther closing in on a kill, Hao stalked forward, until Yoh had absolutely no idea what had happened and he was underneath Hao.

"Very." Was the meek reply_. Did he really sound so helpless?_

"You do." A smirk, then a nuzzle against the younger twins neck. Oh Great Spirits he could feel that deliciously wet hair against his abdomen.

Needless to say, Yoh was already aroused, and only growing more so because of the fact _Hao_ of all people was sliding down his body like some metaphor he was currently too aroused to think of.

"Normally I don't do this, so I think you should appreciate it while it happens."

Dumbly, he nodded, swallowing thickly. Hands? Those were already running themselves through Hao's hair, still slick and wet from his shower. And with a small snap, the waistband of his boxers had been significantly lowered, and his brother was eyeing him hungrily.

"H... Hao?"

"Shut up and let a master work."

And work he did, swallowing him in his entirety and Yoh had to fight to keep the sounds threatening to spill out from doing so. Especially as Hao decided to let his hand join in, slick from the shower he had just had, and ever so warm. Almost warm enough to rival his brothers' mouth.

"Hao..." He groaned out lowly, hands gripping that hair which was miraculously wet in some places, and dry in others. This was even better than he had ever dared to even imagine.

A whimper escaped his throat as Hao licked the tip of his cock, and as he went to move against that wonderfully warm and wet mouth, he had found that his hips were being restrained. "Haaooo! Nngh.."

"I'm not about to let you gag me out by thrusting down my throat, Yoh." A condescending tone. The pressure from Yoh's hips didn't lift, and he was utterly frustrated.

Well, until Hao went back down on him, and he gave a low toned moan, which got louder as Hao gave a hum and suckled, and all he wanted to do was buck into the others mouth, but was unfortunately was unable to.

At least, he could already feel that tensing in his lower regions, as unlike the older shaman, Yoh was inexperienced when it came to sexual escapades, and was horrible at holding out. So when Hao made a thick swallowing motion along with those hums, and then pressed his tongue against his arousal...

Well, Yoh came. And hard, panting heavily after it, and squirming under Hao, hands still locked in the older twins' hair. Which Hao pulled away from, after he licked up the mess he had caused Yoh to make, pulling out of his reach with a small grimace afterward, following it up with a wipe to his lips, just in case.

"Anna told me to tell you to start on breakfast. I suggest you get on it before she flips her lid, Yoh. You're already late, after all." And like a ghost, Hao was gone from the room, presumably off to change, while Yoh attempted to process the words left to him.

_Oh shit he forgot about breakfast-_


End file.
